


男友襯衫

by batbatlove



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Bottom Bruce, M/M, Top Clark Kent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batbatlove/pseuds/batbatlove
Summary: 概梗大概是布魯西想撩小記者，結果卻被按床上做個不停的故事(欸順便畫了男友襯衫梗...感覺不太好吃的小肉渣短漫_(:3」∠)_





	男友襯衫




End file.
